The Changes That Occur Downstairs
by sistervamp
Summary: What happens when a damaged hunter meets a fixed hunter again? Can they relight the fire they had the first time they met or are their pasts determined to get in the way.
1. Drive

Sam and Dean Winchester lived life on the road, driving in their dad's 1967 Chevy Impala. It was Dean's baby so to speak. The two brothers were coming back from a Job in Dallas, Texas when the first of many arguments broke out between the brothers. It was 9 hours into the day and half drive when it hit. Dean was driving so of course that meant old classics such as Motorhead were playing, much to the annoyance of Sam.

"Dude seriously? What is with you and the greatest hits of mullet rock? I mean come on its Motorhead." Sam Whined about the music causing his older brother to grip the wheel tighter.

"Like I told you while going to deal with that woman in white crap and many times since. Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean retorted, using his favourite comeback whenever his younger brother complained about his music.

"Dean, all you ever do is complaining about my own damn music."

"Yeah well, it's always foofy music anyway." Dean shot back as Sam pouted.

"Anyway shut up man. We have a job to do in Washington. Jakey knows of a vampire problem in the town, 5 miles from his home. He wants us to take a look." Sam said to his brother in his usual irritating college boy way.

"Dude? Jakey? Really? Could you be more gay? Actually don't answer that." Dean asked joking, but he didn't know Sam had always been sensitive about his jokes about being gay, because of a single a reason. A reason that Dean would know if he'd spent more time with Sam growing up and hadn't ignored his brother's silent pleas for them to talk or something. Dean had only ever assumed about Jessica, he had only ever seen Sam in the light he'd wanted to.

"Shut up Dean." Sam warned worried he was getting too close to his deep dark secret that he'd fought so hard to keep hidden from the Winchester family. Something in his voice made Dean understand his younger brother's secret, something that gave Dean Winchester the kick up the ass he needed after almost 11 years of not knowing

"Well it all makes sense now." Came Dean's sarcastic answer. Another 3 hours of driving time passed in total silence. Neither brother would speak to each other, the two stubborn sons of John Winchester. Dean couldn't get his head around what he had just figured out about his college graduate younger brother.

"Let's get to Forks and deal with the vampires." Sam said annoyed.

"Forks? Dude where is it? Next to spoons?" Dean snorted back to his old self, it was a like a defense mechanism for him, conviently ignoring the fact that there were vampires.

"Dean. Can you just be serious for one goddamn minute? Hikers are going missing and the La Push hunters are worried." Sam angrily said to his brother.

"La...La Push?" Dean blanched remembering something from the previous year when they'd gone their separate ways for a short time before he got dragged to the pit. A small part of his brain didn't know whether to buy a condo or runaway screaming from a town full of hunters.

"Yeah that's what I said. Is there a problem?"

"No. There's no problem Sammy, I'm just making sure." The older brother lied.

"Whatever Dean, you slept with a girl and didn't call her back. Didn't you?" Sam laughed harshly.

"Shut up." Dean growled.

"You don't even remember her name do you?" Sam shook his head. "How old was she?" Dean just kept his silence as he drove taking care not to hurt the impala or punch his brother, which sometimes he really wanted to do, but he knew that Sam could probably kick his ass if he tried. Half way into the drive Sam took over and Dean went to sleep in the back of the car.

**10 months previously**

Dean had gone solo while Sam was busy trying to find Lilith. The job had taken him to La Push, Washington State, where he'd met a girl in a bar. Now of course Dean being, well Dean, this wasn't uncommon for him, but what was uncommon was the girl he'd picked up. She was a hunter and she was vulnerable, Dean had felt sorry for her and had actually been soft with her, of course one thing led to another and the typical Dean act was employed. He'd promised to call her back, but in true Dean Fashion he never did. The girl had been his equal in the amount of pain they felt, but the differences were in how they coped with that pain and he had felt a connection to her, of course the stoic hunter would never admit what he felt, not even to himself, but it was there. Isabella Swan had been the girl's name and Dean Winchester hadn't stopped thinking about her, he thought he was going soft as he got older, but that hunter had left a mark on Dean, one that wasn't visible to anyone, but it was there. There had been only one night between them, but the 25 year old girl played on Dean's mind. She'd been sarcastic, she knew cars and she knew his pain. There had been unspoken understanding of their lives. Even though she was a hunter, Dean had envied her secure life, it was as close to the apple pie life he craved that any hunter would get.


	2. La Push

27 hours later the Impala pulled up outside a bar. Dean smiled seeing the bar; he was looking forward to having a drink and getting completely drunk. As the Winchester brothers left the Impala and entered the front door of the bar, a young 26 year old woman circled the Impala and smiled to herself like she knew something about it. She walked into the bar and walked behind the bar. It was the first time she'd seen anything from her previous life that made her truly smile, plus the car was hot and she remembered the driver. He'd excited her in more ways than one the last time he was around.

"What can I do for you?" She asked flirting with a customer not seeing who it was.

"A beer and a – can't believe I'm actually ordering this but- a Gin and tonic." Dean answered the pretty bargirl. She turned and got the drinks. When she finally looked at the customer she almost dropped the drinks. She'd thought she'd recognized the voice but hadn't understood why until she saw his face.

"Dean Winchester?" She questioned causing Dean to gawp as he finally recognized her.

"Bella Swan. It's nice to see you again." Dean smiled once he'd recovered. Bella blinked then her face changed from jovial and relaxed, to hurt and angry as she let her pent up frustration from the past 5 weeks out as she slapped his face hard, leaving a red mark on his face.

"You promised you'd call after you left and you didn't." She spat as she glared at him quite obviously annoyed and stormed off into the backroom to calm down. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Up until she left La Push, she had been a wreck, when she'd returned she was stronger and if truth be told kind of a bitch. She'd realized she'd gotten rather obsessed over the guy she'd slept with one night the year previously. She'd been enchanted by his charm and wit, not to mention the fact that he had the hottest car she'd ever seen. It had actually been in that very same bar that she was serving in now, that they'd met. She remembered everything about their meeting. Her childhood best friend and the son of her godfather had joked that Bella had fallen in love and into bed with Dean, but she wasn't the girl to do that, not then. Truth was she had been so broken then that anyone who had showed her that she mattered even for a second, she would believe she loved them even if she didn't and Dean Winchester had been the first man who wasn't her godfather or his son to actually care. After what seemed like hours but of course had been about 30 minutes, giving Dean enough time to have downed a few drinks and to find himself almost drunk, she got up and stood in the doorway between the bar and the living quarters in the back.

"Dean Winchester, get in the back room." She yelled to him over the music, she wanted to talk to him especially about the stuff she'd found out about him. Dean cocked his eyebrow thinking dirty things as usual. If only Bella knew what his seedy mind was thinking she would probably have shot him and she wouldn't have bothered asking questions later.

"Interesting resume you have here." Bella said as she slammed a large file down that contained all of the criminal records for Dean Winchester, even those including his aliases. That was the fruits of having a best friend with a kid brother who dropped out of MIT because he wanted to help the hunters, every hunter in La Push had access to information that was normally private and confidential. Of course it was illegal, but as Bella had once said to Seth, hunting wasn't exactly pro-ball. She wanted to know Dean, to truly fall for him, by knowing exactly who he was and knowing as much about him as she could.

"I'm a hunter, there's bound to be a few misdemeanors on my record." Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"Record? Dude this record's longer than demon enhanced dick…" Dean cocked his head, "I should know I've had more than my fair share." Bella smirked and she was telling the truth. For nearly 6 months Demon Dick was all she'd had and boy did she have a lot of it.

"I thought you had taste darling." Dean shook his head. Bella laughed harshly her demeanor matching her image and totally different from the girl she had been just half a year ago.

"So did I, but hey I screwed you didn't I?" She shrugged.

"Once you've had the best you just don't want the rest." Dean egotistically commented.

"Such a big Ego, can it get any bigger?" Bella smirked flirting crazily with him, turned on by his large ego. Ever since her time away from La Push she'd found she missed the things she'd done and one of them was guys with huge ego's and big other body parts.

"Are you threatening me with a good time?" He flirted back.

"Well I want the best." She winked.

"Oh you're in for it now sweet cheeks." He smirked and kissed her passionately as she pulled him towards her room in the back of the bar.


	3. Truth

Bella was sat leaning against Dean's bare chest her quilt wrapped around them, hiding their modesty. Dean played absentmindedly with her brown hair that was a lot shorter now than it had been almost a year ago.

"You're different now Bella, even your hair's shorter." He commented speaking softly into her ear. For the first time in his life he felt complete. He found himself looking at her tattoos. He only knew the meaning of one as he had a similar one himself. He recognized one as an Enochian symbol; it was the meaning behind it that confused him.

"I'm not the same weak and pathetic little bitch I was before." She told him softly, her heart beating hard against her chest. She was different, something had changed her, she wasn't weak anymore and everything that happened since she last saw him had shaped what she had become and was going to happen in her future. Dean blinked having never heard the strength in her voice before and he had spent a whole day with her before tonight.

"You never did tell me how you became a hunter." Dean murmured wondering why anyone would chose their life if they didn't have to do it. He was fed up of hunting and wanted to be normal, but he didn't know how to function without hunting.

"I didn't choose to be a hunter; I was 18 and had just graduated from Forks High School. I remember that it was the full moon and Mom had gone out hunting knowing there was a werewolf killing the people in town. She went to kill it, but ended up getting bitten and she turned into a werewolf herself. She begged me and Dad to kill her. Dad wouldn't carry out mom's wish. So I picked up the gun Mom gave me after graduation and I loaded it with a silver bullet and shot her. I started hunting then, what else could I do? I was 18 and a killer. Dad still refuses to accept the supernatural, leaving him acting as if he doesn't have a daughter anymore, as if she died when his wife did." She told him her voice cool, a trait she'd returned to La Push with.

"You're lucky to have a dad who's a civilian." Dean told her; of course Bella disagreed and immediately began to shake her head.

"Lucky? Dean he doesn't care. At least your dad stood up like a man and hunted the son of a bitch that killed your mom and saved lives doing that, you ended it, saved your brother went to hell and carried on saving lives. My dad refuses to accept that the supernatural exists, that his only daughter is a hunter and saves people." Bella ranted completely pissed off. She sighed and leaned her head onto Dean's shoulder a tear falling. She rarely cried anymore and sometimes a tear broke through her walls and barriers falling down her face. She saw pink welts on his shoulder and touched them softly. The welts drove the argument from her mind and her touch made Dean forget what he was going to say. Dean although finding her touch irresistible he found a small part of his rather horny mind was wondering how she'd known about him being in the pit and how something had killed his mom.

"You were touched by an angel." She told him recognizing the welts having seen them only once before; on herself.

"I was pulled from Hell a month ago. I came back up with the hand print on my arm, but all my other scars are gone." He told her, causing the young woman to turn and hug him tightly.

"Do you remember hell?" She asked feeling the urge to protect him, a feeling she'd never had this strong before and never for anyone she'd only ever known for 2 nights, each night a year apart. Maybe Jake had been right about her feelings for the hunter, but she refused to admit them to herself if they were there, but she'd checked up on Dean using Seth's mad computer skills so maybe there was something there between them. Some kind of connection that always pushed them together, even if she was the only one to remember.

"Yes, every single damn second of it." Dean admitted, he'd not even admitted it to his brother, but he remembered being tortured until there was nothing left, then he'd be whole again and offered to be pulled from the rack if he put other souls onto it. He'd done that every single day for thirty years and one day he finally broke and spent ten years torturing souls. He hated himself for it and always tried to ignore his memories. She understood the memories having had them herself; she'd only returned 1 week before he had.

* * *

><p>There's a reference to the Ashley Tisdale song How do you love someone? For those eagle eyed people who may read later chapters, it's referenced more than once in the story.<p> 


	4. To Hell And Back

The Winchester boys had been in town for two weeks already and they'd fitted in well with the hunters of La Push. Sam and Jake were getting on great and they were both happy, which of course made Dean and Bella even happier. They hunted together, exorcising demons, killing vampires and ridding places of ghosts. What Dean didn't know was that Bella had the power to kill a demon. She'd been in Hell that long that she'd picked up the powers slowly turning more and more demonic, okay sure she was human enough for her to have been pulled out but she wasn't fully human, not anymore. She'd been out at the beach house she'd built when she'd left her Forks home to live in La Push, it used to be her secret place for alone time, now it was where she met Zachariah and Alastair to talk to them. She didn't like Zachariah, in fact she thought he was a bit of a sanctimonious prick, but she couldn't be fussy about which angel had pulled her out. Alastair however was a close friend of hers, strange for her to be friendly with a demon, but hell does strange things to a person.

She came into Billy's living room and saw Dean sat on the sofa waiting for someone looking pissed. He glared at Bella, she froze thinking he'd found out the truth about her.

"You lied to me Bella, Ruby told me everything." He stated simply, his voice cold and harsh, it hurt her more than all the torture in Hell had.

"And we're trusting demon whores now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Were you or were you not in hell 5 months ago?" Dean asked ignoring her sarcastic comment.

"Yes I was and I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd want to know me if you knew I'd been to hell and had been yanked out." She admitted. She was very open with him, which was why her not mentioning her trip to the pit had hurt the oldest Winchester brother more than he'd thought it would.

"Bella, I went to Hell, I got pulled out. We're in the same situation." He argued. She hadn't expected him to accept her situation, but maybe it was because her time downstairs had changed how she saw humans, how she had forgotten how things worked in the world above the pit. She'd even forgotten about hypocrisy.

"Hell fucked me up Dean. I have powers I never had before. I was down there for 60 years. I only lasted 3 years before climbing off the rack to torture souls. 57 years of dealing out torture really screws someone up. I didn't exactly escape fully human either." She explained to him, taking off the neck brace she'd been wearing for months revealing an identical burn to the one Dean had except hers was on her neck. Sick son of a bitch had marked her neck.

"How did you end up in the pit?" He asked reaching towards her before pulling back, having decided against it, because of his annoyance and anger at her keeping her past a secret from him. After all he'd told her everything about his past even what John had said to Sam when the younger Winchester had decided to leave hunting for a safe life at Stanford.

"I made a deal. I offered myself up for collection instead of Jake. I have no idea what his deal was about, you'd have to ask him, but I know it had to with his family. He was frightened about Hell; we all could see it even if he wouldn't admit it. I summoned the demon and offered the trade, my soul for Jake's, they agreed saying that Alastair needed a new apprentice, I of course was meant to be that apprentice. So pay day came due and three hell hounds came for me, ripping me to shreds dragging my soul to hell and onto the rack. 60 years passed down there, 6 months topside and I was dragged out by Zachariah." She explained everything telling him the full truth for once. He deserved to know these things about her, especially if their relationship was to work at all. She knew the details of Jake's deal, but she wanted Dean to hear it from him knowing Dean would understand as he had made a deal for a family member.

"You're some Angel's bitch?" Dean chuckled and was met by the glare of a very unimpressed Bella.

"So are you." She retorted before finally sitting down. She missed hell, she missed the pain. It had made her feel alive almost. Alastair had been the father figure she'd missed out, he'd stood up like a man, okay so technically he wasn't a man, but he still had done things for Bella that her own father hadn't. He'd listened to her, he'd taught her how to heal, how to feel and he'd built her back up after being so broken that 3 years had been too long for her. Sure in doing that he'd started to turn Bella into a demon, but Zachariah pulled her out before that happened.

In the next room Sam was sat researching the vampires on the computer. Jake stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"You're so tense Sam." Jake whispered into Sam's ear. They were together, but they weren't as obvious as Bella and Dean. He knew all about Lilith and the demon blood. He didn't mind, in fact in a way Jake liked what Sam was doing.

"It's just this whole Lilith thing, she's going to start a damn apocalypse and I have no idea how to stop her. Ruby wants me to kill her, I want to kill her, and Dean wants me to kill both demons. What am I supposed to do Jake?" Sam sighed, he hated that he was supposed to be a special child. The seals were already breaking and there was no way of knowing which ones would be broken, all they knew was that Lilith was the final seal. If Dean saw Sam now, he'd probably comment on the 'bitch-face' he was pulling.

"Sam, I'm 24, you're 27 if Lilith gets her way we won't see 30. I won't get a life with you. I want that white picket fence life and I want it with you." Jake said passionately.

"That life doesn't exist. It's a pipe dream, especially with Lilith around trying to bust out Lucifer." Sam sighed having given up.

"You know what you need to do Sammy, I'll support you no matter what and I'll help if I can." Jake promised him and kissed the back of Sam's neck.


	5. Need To Know

Dean had taken Sam aside later that day. He was worried about his little brother as always taking his father's words to heart 'Look after Sammy'. For the first time in years Dean was about to have a real heart to heart conversation with his brother. He had already made himself at home in the living quarters in the back of the bar that the Black family owned, so it was no surprise that he felt comfortable enough to make a pot of coffee and putting in on the table with two cups and the milk bottle for his brother. What made him uncomfortable was the fact he was having a heart to heart with his kid brother.

"What is Jake to you?" Dean asked Sam outright, not one for chick flick moments.

"He's my boyfriend Dean." Sam told him honestly, barely able to hide his gratefulness that he could finally come clean to his brother.

"Boyfriend? So who the hell was Jess?" Dean asked cocking his head in confusion a trait he'd picked up from Castiel.

"She was my best friend at Stanford. I knew that Dad knew people around there and I didn't want him to know about me. I couldn't have Dad disappointed in me like that and Jess was the only person who knew. So she agreed to live with me, giving the impression we were together and serious about each other, but she was helping me hide my sexuality." Sam explained to his brother. He was glad that he no longer had to hide.

"Dad wouldn't have actually cared. He would have been more pissed that you hadn't freaking told him." Dean said finally pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning back in his seat.

"Are you talking about Dad or you?" Sam asked knowing his brother was pissed. You spend every hour of every day with someone; you begin to learn things about them. He had known that it wouldn't be easy, but now he wished that he had been able to talk to his family about it. Jess had helped, but after she died, Sam had, had no-one to talk to and honestly? It was hell for the guy.

"Well now you mention it, I am pretty pissed off. I am your brother after all. You know all about me and now I feel like I don't know who the hell you are anymore Sammy." He admitted raising his voice which was becoming to be an unusual trait of the hunter since Bella had come into his life for what could be for life.

"Fine. Jake was my first. I was 21 when I met him, he was 18. He hung around Stanford for the week and we hung out a lot, I fell for him Dean. I mean yeah I've always known that I wasn't straight like you or Dad. I've always known I wasn't straight, but Jake just made me 100% sure. He's so gentle and loving, not to mention he's so sensual." Sam smiled, he liked talking about Jake. The young hunter had fallen in love with Jake and he was becoming happier, the more time he spent with the young Quileute.

"Dude, I may understand you being gay, but please keep me in the know on a need to know basis." Dean groaned downing his burning hot coffee and clapping his hand to his brother's shoulder.

"I'm here for you bro. Now can we call time on this chick flick moment?" He smiled adding his own little joke at the end just like always causing Sam to roll his eyes.


	6. Dirty

Jake had been working out, so of course he was resting sans top. Sam was laid on his back his head resting in Jake's lap who played with the older hunter's hair.

"I talked to Ruby. She's letting me drink some of her blood so I can get strong enough to kill Lilith." Sam told Jake effectively continuing their conversation from the previous day.

"The hunting will be reduced for a more, white picket fence life than we have now if Lilith is gone?" Jake asked.

"That's the hope Jake, there's always going to be things to hunt but we can settle and be like Bobby, like you guys in La Push." Sam nodded smiling up at his lover. It was easy to see that they made each other happy, even the dumbest person on the planet would be able to notice the amount of love they had for each other. They'd known each other since Jake was 18; he'd passed his driving test and climbed into his car and had driven from La Push just driving around. He'd ended up near Stanford University and had literally walked into Sam Winchester. That had been the day that had changed both their lives forever. Sam had fallen for Jake after knowing him for the week he'd been in town and Jake had fallen for Sam after just a day together. The thing with being 18 was that it was easy to fall for someone, but it wasn't easy to make it last especially when they lived in two different states, but they'd managed.

"This has been my longest relationship. It's also been the one that's made me so happy by being with the man I love." Jake smiled; in the six years they'd been together, barely seeing each other and that had been the first time Jake had ever told Sam he loved him.

"I love you too." Sam smiled knowing what Jake was saying. It said something when a hunter as young as Jake didn't mind about Sam's destiny; he only cared about the person Sam was right now. Jake leaned his face down towards Sam who leaned his face up towards Jake until their lips met and they kissed softly and passionately as Bella and Dean walked in from their bedroom stinking of sex. Bella smiled finding the scene incredibly sweet. She was happy that her best friend was totally happy. Dean didn't mind that Sam and Jake were together, but he didn't want to see their displays of affection when it was obvious things were getting heavy, perhaps it didn't help that Sam had a raging hard-on too.

"Aren't they adorable?" Bella quipped grinning at the two men who stopped kissing and looked at her sheepishly. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Sam, dude what did I say about the need to know basis yesterday? Now I feel dirty." Dean complained looking at his younger brother. He shook his head as if trying to expel the image from his head.

"Not as dirty as me and Sammy are going to get." Jake smirked seeing Sam's hard on. Dean looked ill, it wasn't that he found the thought of the two men together sickening, just the fact that one of them was his brother and there were things about family members that were meant to be a secret and their sex life was by far the most important thing for siblings to keep a secret from each other. Just like Dean didn't need to know that Sam was basically Jake's bedroom bitch and liked it when his lover was rough with him, Sam didn't need to know that Dean and Bella engaged in some pretty kinky activities in their bedroom, didn't need to, but he knew. Bella gave them away with her shouts at night.


	7. Meetings

The next day Jake and Bella were the last ones to enter the kitchen, the two Winchester boys were already there talking to two identical looking girls. Now if Bella didn't know the two girls she would have been jealous of Dean talking to them as they were very beautiful and totally Dean's usual type.

"Becky! Rach!" Jake yelled grinning and hugged the two girls tightly.

"Hey kiddo." Becky smiled hugging her little brother tightly. She ruffled what was left of his hair and cocked her eyebrow, not saying anything about how short his hair was or how much he'd bulked out. He yawned and reached for the toast pile grabbing two slices and beginning to eat quickly. It was the turn of Sam and Jake to have the day off, unfortunately that meant a very disturbed Dean if he caught his younger brother's antics.

"So Sam, do you wear the gold hot pants or the corset?" Becky asked in a bid to embarrass her baby brother in front of his boyfriend. They'd known for a long time that Jake was gay; in fact they had known before he had, they weren't even surprised that he had some weird fetishes. Jake had always been a bit of a deviant and it seemed Sam was dragging that side out of him even more than usual.

"Jake always ends up in the corset." Sam laughed realizing that Jake was far more open with his sisters than perhaps siblings should be, but the Black's had a different family dynamic than the Winchester's had.

"Need to know." Dean groaned causing everyone else to laugh at him. Bella squeezed Dean's thigh under the table, her hand was bordering on touching his groin area. She wasn't ashamed to touch her boyfriend in an intimate place in public.

"That reminds me Dean, Billy asked me to tell you he laundered your whips and polished your chains and has left them in the airing cupboard for you two pervs." Sam smirked causing Bella to choke on her coffee and Dean to turn red, but it wasn't any old red, it was one-step-away-from-a-heart-attack red.

"Jeez Bella since when did you become a sexual deviant?" Rachel asked laughing; it was easy to tell she was the more innocent of the two sisters.

"Since I got freed of my inhibitions, amazing what banging a hunter does to a girl." Bella smirked being pretty coarse, but she was horny, she always was lately. Dean knew that, perhaps because she was palming his cock through his jeans under the table right at that moment. Dean bit his lip so hard he was almost drawing blood as he tried to ignore the blood that was rushing from his upstairs brain to his downstairs brain.

"Not at the breakfast table princess." Billy chuckled at his goddaughter seeing Bella's arm moving. She stopped shrugging at Dean effectively leaving him hot and bothered. Billy laughed and shook his head.

"Jake, stop teaching her how to tease her men. Oh and Dean? Cold shower will help boy." The older man chuckled in a deep gravelly voice. Billy looked grave as he looked at his son and his son's lover, his two daughters, Bella and her lover. He knew what he was asking of them was dangerous, but he needed to save people.

"Boys you're sticking together, taking the direct route. Girls you're back up and sneaking around the back. The boys will talk to the Cullen's; if and only _if _there's a problem kill them." He told them giving out roles acting as if this was normal, but he wondered in the back of his mind if he'd see them all again. He knew there were a few blood thirsty members of the Cullen 'family', those were the ones he was worried about, of course he was, the people he was sending out were his family.

An hour after dark fell they'd all left for the house in the forest where cleverly enough the vampires had managed to hide themselves in. the girls were spread in the forest watching carefully, back up was supposed to be coming, unfortunately that meant a possible awkward meeting between a few of the guys in Jake's life, but that couldn't be helped.

"You do remember Ephraim Black's treaty don't you?" Jake asked the tall blonde vampire.

"Of course I remember. I'm the one who made it with him." The same vampire answered.

"Are you behind the attacks?" Dean asked them bluntly. Before the vampire could answer a bronze haired vampire lunged at Dean, he could smell a female's scent on the hunter and it was sweet.

"Edward! Back away from him now!" Bella angrily yelled as she ran to protect the boys, mainly Dean as her scent was all over him.


	8. Don't Die

"I said back away from him. He's not the one you want and you know it suck head." Bella hissed as she pulled out her blade so she could cut off his head. She'd heard all about the Cullens. It was her Demon powers that had allowed her to know Edward's name.

"La tua cantante." Edward murmured licking his lips looking at Bella. She didn't need to understand Italian to know that it was something to do with her blood. The predatory look in the bronze vampire's eyes was enough to tell her that she was in trouble. Fear bubbled up and it made her reactions slower, if she had been faster she could have killed him, but as it was, she didn't have that sort of luck. Edward sunk his teeth into her neck and drank, soon he was almost gagging.

"What are you?" He hissed spitting out the blood that was in his mouth. Dean had frozen and he couldn't see anything but Bella laid on the ground. If he had been able to focus, he would have seen two vampires that he and Sam had saved from Gordon Walker a few years ago grab hold of Edward and pull him back away from Bella. They could smell the demon in her and it was enough to stop them wanting to bleed her dry, well that and the fact they were extremely disciplined when it came to not drinking human blood.

Dean switched to autopilot and tossed Sam the keys to the Impala, that alone was a marker of just how much Bella meant to him.

"Get the car closer. You're driving us back." Dean snapped at the gaping form of his brother. He tore his own shirt off and pressed it to Bella's neck firmly to stop the blood flow. He waited until he heard the engine of his car before daring to pick her up making sure her neck was pressed against his shoulder so he could keep the shirt there.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered weakly. She thought she was going to die and she would, if it wasn't for the fact that her boyfriend was stubborn and wouldn't let her die. She was also half demon so that would go for her, but of course no-one knew that little bit of information. She didn't want to think about what it would do to him when she died. Her thoughts were a mess as she lay in his arms, the many secrets she wanted to tell him, but probably wouldn't have the opportunity anyway. _**I love you**. **I'm pregnant**. **I'm half demon**. _It's amazing what goes through your head when you're about to die. Dean climbed into the back of the impala and held her against him keeping the pressure on the wound.

"Don't you dare die on me Bellsy. Don't, just don't." Dean begged her continuously as they drove back to the Blacks.

"Stay awake babe!" Dean said to her seeing the brown orbs of her eyes starting to disappear behind the alabaster of her pale eyelids. He was scared to lose her, he loved her something he'd never thought he'd actually be able to admit, but he found himself not caring that he was in love, and actually wanting to announce it to the world.

He let Sam and Jake explain what had happened to Billy as he took the barely breathing Bella into her room and patched up the wound in silence too scared to speak. He was scared for her, it was obvious. He was a mess as he fretted about her, he would be worse if he knew that she was carrying his child, when he thought that Ben was dead he panicked and he hadn't been his son, but this was his child and Dean would panic to the point of a breakdown.

"How is she?" Jake asked stepping into the room and leaning against the wall.

"Alive. Only just." Dean sighed stroking her face.


	9. Who are you?

A month after the attack, Bella was still out of it and it was scaring the hell out of everybody. Dean hadn't left her side, he'd even started praying, just hoping for a miracle to save his beloved half demon girlfriend. Jake brought in some food for the hunter even though he knew it would barely be touched out of worry for the girl who was pale and if we were being honest, she looked like she was dead apart from the small movement of her chest. That first night, Bella had been hooked up to machines that somehow Billy had in the house. Jake had explained that they'd been given them when his mom was dying and Billy had kept them for emergencies.

"How is she doing?" Jake asked quietly.

"She's better than she was, but I don't know if she'll survive. She's a freaking mess." Dean sighed holding her hand in both of his trying to stay strong. He turned from Bella and looked at Jake, his once bright green eyes, now a dull green as worry ate away at the life force that once lived within him.

"Do you think the treaty could be allowed to break for one Cullen, to help her?" He asked sounding desperate and hopeful. Jake knew where it was going and couldn't allow it, not just because he hated vampires. Mostly because he knew Bella would wake up soon, he just could feel it with how strong she seemed today. 

**_I know your secrets Isabella Marie Swan. I know you can heal and I know you're pregnant. Dean needs you now more than ever, please if not for anyone else, just heal for him. He's not left your side once since the attack; just put the poor guy out of his misery. I won't even complain when I can hear you two having sex and I'm in the bar and you're in the back_**_. _Jake thought, not realizing that as she was getting stronger, her powers were strengthening too and she could hear his thoughts.

Bella was locked inside her head when her body shut down and as she was starting to heal, she was coming back into herself. In all fairness she was dead (well the human part of her anyway), but it was the demonic part of her soul that kept her alive. She wanted to laugh at Jake, tell him to shut up and go screw Sam senseless, tell him he was being disgusting, she wanted to tell Dean about her little secret, one that everyone else seemed to know, but Dean didn't, but most of all she wanted to be able to wake up and be alive again. As she began to heal herself the power of the healing spell coursing through her veins burnt and made her want to scream, but of course she couldn't. **_A few more hours Bella then you'll wake up._** She told herself, not caring if it was a lie.

Dean finally ate something, even if it was just a simple ham sandwich, the fact that he was eating gave Jake hope that maybe the hunter was going to survive whatever was coming when it came to Bella. He watched as the pain in the ass hunter stroked her face softly sighing worriedly.

"You wake the fuck up, you hear me? I love you Bella! I love you; I'll keep saying it until you wake the fuck up." Dean spoke to her, sounding almost aggressive. All he wanted was for her to wake up. He missed the hunts they did together, he missed being with her, but most of all? He missed _her_. He just sat with her whispering his love to her softly. He wasn't one for chick-flick moments, but sometimes it was needed and right now he couldn't care less how much of a girl he sounded, he just wanted her to hear him and decide that it was worth coming back for.

He'd fallen asleep in the chair during his proclamations of love towards his girlfriend and he missed a miracle. He didn't see the odd black smoky light that shone around Bella, he missed the sudden intake of breath and he certainly missed the dry croaky voice whispering "Dean?" yes, he had missed the revival of his lover.


End file.
